Hey, Finn
by BaileyWeasley
Summary: Finceline. Enough said.
1. Chapter 1

Finn's POV

"Hey Finn."

I quickly opened my eyes and reached for my sword. "Who's there?"I asked. No one answered. I probably just imagined it, so I tried to fall back asleep.

"Boo."

I opened my eyes and saw a certain vampire lying next to me. Her face was only a few inches from mine. A smirk showed off her glittering fangs and her red eyes seemed to glow in the dark. Glob she's beautiful. Wait, what am I thinking? She's my bro, right? I could tell I was blushing.

"What are you doing here...at three in the morning...in my room?" I asked shyly. I blushed even more.

"Wanna go wolf chasing?"

"Um...I don't know..."

"Aw please, Finny." Her nickname for me made me give in.

"Ok. I just have to be home before Jake wakes up."

"Your about to turn eighteen. You don't need to listen to Jake anymore."

"Yeah, but I'd rather be home in time."

"Well then Finn, I guess it's adventure time."

Marceline's POV

I grabbed Finn's hands. Was he blushing? I flew us both out his window and towards one of Ooo's many wolf packs. Even though I wasn't much of a talker, the silence was getting kind of awkward so I decided to try to start conversation.

"How's it going with you and FP?"

Finn suddenly looked a bit uncomfortable.

"We...um...kinda broke up a few weeks ago. Why do you ask?"

Now I was blushing. "Reasons."

"Tell me."

"Nope."

"I'll stop asking for now, but I'm not letting this go vampire queen." I really don't know why I asked or why I was happy about the answer...

Finn's POV

Was she asking me if I was single? Why did I care anyways?

"Earth to Finn."

"What? Sorry I zoned out."

"It's all cool dude. I just wanted to tell you that we're here." I looked around. The wolf pack was about twenty feet ahead of us.

"Ready, Marcy?"

"Always," She said with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

Finn's POV

I was so tired from chasing wolves. I was sitting on the top of the tree house with my favorite vampire. Wow, the view is beautiful. Almost as beautiful as Marceline. Ugh no I can't think of her like that. She's my bro. She's my bro. She's my-

"What's on your mind Finny?"

"What? Oh nothing..."

"Sure. That's why you were staring at me for a solid five minutes."

Marceline's POV

"Sure. That's why you were staring at me for a solid five minutes," I giggled. Wait, I'm the Vampire Queen. I'm half demon. Since when do I giggle?

"Haha, your blushing Finn!" I wanted to see if I could make him blush even more.

"The last time you stared like that was when you hid in my house," I said through a smirk. "You do know what I'm talking about, don't you?"

"Oh my glob Marceline! I totally didn't mean to to that! I didn't know you were about to get in the bath and-"

"I know. I was just messing with you."

Finns face was as red as a tomato.

"The suns about to rise. It's time for me to go."

"Ok, Marcy."

"Bye hero." I kissed his cheek and flew off towards my home.

Finn's POV

I was in shock. Marceline just kissed me. I know it was just on the cheek but still. She kissed me. Bros can do that right? Maybe?

I slipped into bed and slowly drifted off to sleep. A certain vampire was in my dreams.

I woke to the smell of bacon pancakes.

"Morning Jake." I filled my plate with all the pancakes it could hold.

"Good morning Finn. Do you want to tell me something?"

"Hmm?" My mouth was crammed with food.

"I saw you sneak out with Marceline last night. You're to young for that."

"For what?"

"Tier 15."

"It wasn't like that! We just went wolf chasing for a few hours then sat around talking."

"You sure Finn?"

"Yes Jake!"

"Ok."

"I'm going for I walk. I'll be home before dinner. Bye Jake!"


	3. Chapter 3

Finn's POV

I wasn't planning to walk to Marceline's house. I started walking and just kinda...ended up there. She was probably asleep, considering it was still late morning. I didn't want to disturb her sleeping so I started to walk back towards the tree house.

"Hey, Finny! What brings you here?"

I turned to face her. She was in a tank-top and some pajama shorts. Her hair was a tangled mess. It was obvious that she had just woken up.

"Oh I was just taking a walk and I wanted to know if you wanted to walk with me but I thought you would be sleeping so I was gonna go home." I said quickly. "Oh and you look nice Marcy."

"Real funny Finn," she giggled.

"No really, I'm serious. You look beautiful." I didn't mean to say that. It just kinda...slipped. Needless to say, I was blushing.

"Th-Th-Thanks, and I'd love to go on a walk." Was I making her nervous? No, that's not possible. Why would a puny human make the queen of vampires nervous? Is it because she has feelings for me?

Marceline's POV

Today was great. I spent my day walking with Finn and having random conversations. Some of them were awkward to say the least.

"Hey Marceline."

"Yeah?"

"What's tier 15? Jake won't tell me."

I tried not to laugh. I failed.

"I'm not telling you! Ask Jake again."

"Fine."

"You're a week away from being eighteen Finn. How do you not know what that is?"

"I know it has to with relationships."

"Seriously dude. Go ask Jake."

"Fine."

I dropped him off at the tree house. As I was turning to leave, Finn gave me one of his bear hugs.

"Can I see you tomorrow Marceline?"

"Sure Finny."

As I was flying home, I thought about how I felt when I was around him. I think I might be falling for that irritating human.


	4. Chapter 4

Marceline's POV

I tried to fall asleep but I couldn't stop thinking about Finn. I got out my bass and started to play. I came up with a tune and decided to add lyrics.

Hey Finn

Do you ever think of me?

I kind of really like you and I think about you constantly

Hey Finn

What's on your mind?

You've always been there for me and I know that you're my kind

Now I've only have one more thing to say

I wanna know if you feel the same way

I stopped playing. Of course he wouldn't feel the same way. I'm the queen of monsters. He's Ooo's greatest hero. I curled up on the couch and cried myself to sleep.

Finn's POV

I knocked on Marceline's door. When there wasn't any response, I started to walk back to the tree house. When I passed the window, I noticed an unconscious form lying on the couch. It was Marcy. Is she ok? Why isn't she floating. I quick ran to the front door and knocked again. When she didn't reply I started to panic. The door was unlocked so I went inside. I walked over to the couch. "Marcy, are you ok?" I was really panicking now. Her voice almost inaudible. " I love you Finn..."

Marceline's POV

This is defiantly one of my more pleasant dreams. I like the dreams when Finn's here. "I love you Finn..." I felt strong arms wrap around my waist. My eyes snapped open. Finn. I just told Finn I loved him.

"Are you ok, Marcy?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You aren't floating."

I wasn't floating. How was that possible? I was about to stand up, but I realized Finn's arms were still wrapped around me. He pressed his face into my shoulder and started to cry.

"What's wrong Finn?"

"I-I thought..."

He started crying harder and pulled me even closer to him.

"I thought you were dead..."

"It's ok Finn. I'm ok."

"Marcy.."

"Yeah"

"I love you too."

I felt my heart start to beat fast for the first time in hundreds of years.


	5. Chapter 5

Marceline's POV

"I love you too."

I couldn't speak. I just stared at Finn in shock. Finn pulled me onto his lap and cried into my shoulder. We stayed like that for almost an hour and neither one of us spoke a word. Once Finn had calmed down, he stood up.

"Marcy, do you know why you're not floating?"

"No."

"Why don't we take you to PB? She might know what's wrong."

"Okay."

After a running a few tests, Princess Bubblegum came back into the room.

"You're a human."

"What?"

"Marcy, you're a human."

"How is this possible?"

"When a vampire falls in love with a mortal they become human. So who is it?"

"Oh um..."

"Come on Marcy tell me!"

"Finn..."

"Aw! You guys are so cute."

"Uh.. Thanks."

I walked into the garden where Finn was waiting.

"Finn..."

"Yeah."

"I'm human now."

"How?"

"Well um... You see... I fell in love with you and you're a mortal and that kinda makes vampires not vampires anymore."

"Oh. I'm so sorry Marcy."

"Why? I can finally go out in the sun and eat normal food again. I'll also age the same as everyone else now."

After the trip to the candy kingdom, I had dinner at the tree house. Jake was at Lady's house so it was only Finn and I. When the meal was over, we sat out on the roof.

"It was cool to be able to eat food again. Thanks for making dinner Finn."

"No problem. Anything for my favorite human."


End file.
